


you're a mess, you're a masterpiece

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: For the prompt: "Dick likes when he makes his whiny "little bro" piss his pants and sucks his cock afterward to show Jason how good he is."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	you're a mess, you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1698302&posted=1) on the dckinkmeme, which grabbed my inspiration and would not let me go

"Dick, lemme up-"

Dick laughs. He's on the couch with Jason in his lap, grabbing him by the arms and not letting him up.

Jason twists, trying to pull out of the hold.

"Dick, lemme up, I gotta go, Dick-"

It's been hours, and Jason has to piss so bad it hurts, he can barely hold it in any longer. He thrashes a little, but Dick holds firm, and the jostling just makes the ache in his bladder worse.

Jason lets out a low whine, and Dick pushes him down harder. With one arm, Dick reaches around Jason's body. One warm, strong hand pushes Jason's shirt up, coming to rest heavy on his lower belly. Then, slowly, firmly, he starts to push down.

"It's okay Jay, just let go. You can do it, little wing, I know you can. You're such a good baby brother, you can do it for me."

Jason lets out a choked sob, and oh, oh he can't stop, it hurts where Dick's pushing down and it feels so good to let go. It comes fast, soaking through his boxers and he can feel it running down his leg inside his jeans, so hot where it touches his skin. The smell of it fills the air, the sharp and unmistakable scent of piss, and he hears Dick groan.

"What a good little brother you are," Dick murmurs to him. "So good, baby."

Jason whimpers, the hot embarrassment at wetting his pants warring against how much he loves to hear Dick's praise, how it blooms warm inside his chest. He collapses in Dick's lap, falling limply. God, his piss must be all over Dick now, and that thought sends another sharp frisson of humiliation through him.

Dick reaches his hand down to Jason's crotch, where his now wet jeans are rough and irritating, and starts to pull his fly down.

"So good, Jay. Best little brother I could ever ask for."

His boxers are dripping wet with piss now, the wet fabric clinging to his body. Dick peels it aside, getting the front of his boxers open, reaching inside to pull his cock out. There's droplets of piss still clinging to the tip of it, and Dick lets out another groan at the sight.

"Fuck, little wing. You're so perfect."

Suddenly Jason feels as Dick stands, picking him up off his lap and then setting Jason down on the couch. Jason whimpers again- he's still in his wet clothes, and he's going to make a mess of the couch- but Dick cuts him off by dropping to his knees in front of Jason. He holds Jason's cock in one hand and reaches out with his tongue, licking off the little drops. He licks all up and down Jason's cock, cleaning him up, getting every taste of Jason's piss.

"You taste so good, little wing."

Jason can't help it, Dick's tongue feels amazing, and he knows he shouldn't like this but Dick loves it so much and his cock is rapidly getting hard under Dick's gentle attention.

"That's it, baby brother. Let me take care of you."

Dick swallows Jason's cock down and Jason gives a shout. It feels so fucking good, Dick's hot, wet mouth. Dick doesn't waste any time, head bobbing up and down in perfect, delicious rhythm, and Jason's hips buck helplessly, chasing his release.

His pants are slowly drying, going from dripping wet to damp, and it's uncomfortable, honestly, it's starting to chafe, but that's not enough to distract him from Dick's mouth, fuck, and his soft, wet, strong tongue. Fuck, he's so close, and he can smell sex and musk and precome but it's all still mixed with the heavy scent of urine, the unmistakable reminder of what Dick did to him.

Jason's hip's buck faster and faster, grinding into Dick's mouth, until finally he reaches his release, thrusting forward hard then going still with a shout- but at the last second, Dick pulls off and pulls his head back, and as Jason's vision whites out with pleasure, he covers his already filthy lap in ropes of hot white come.

Jason sags backward into the couch, boneless and shuddering, heart pounding. Fuck. Just, fuck.

Dick smiles up at him, grin as sunny and sweet as ever.

"C'mon, little wing. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
